Alone in the water
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Tout était simple quand il était encore le capitaine Jack Sparrow. Peut-être même aurait-il dû rester dans l'Antre. Les morts ne racontent pas d'histoire, mais ne souffrent pas non plus.


**Salut à toutes!  
Je viens de retrouver cette...chose dans les vieilles fics que j'avais écrites, du temps où ce bon vieux capitaine Jack marquait mon entrée dans le cercle ultra-fermé des fangirls hystériques. Depuis, il a perdu son statut au profit de Thorïn et Sherlock, mais je l'aime toujours.  
La chanson est "Sorrow" de the National. Je n'aime pas trop la chanson en elle-même, mais les paroles sont bien.  
I own nothing.**

Alone in the water

_Il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il tombait._  
_Lentement.  
Ses cheveux lui giflaient le visage, le vent froid s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements, les faisant claquer comme des fouets._  
_Au dessus de lui, le ciel nocturne, et les étoiles qui s'éloignaient inexorablement._  
_En dessous, la mer déchaînée, couleur d'obsidienne, qui ne lui avait jamais paru si effrayante qu'à cet instant._  
_Il tombait et il n'y avait rien ni personne pour le rattraper._  
_Autour de lui, les ténèbres._  
_Et puis vint la chanson, qui semblait venir de partout à la fois._  
_  
Quinze matelots sur le coffre du mort,_  
_Yohoho et une bouteille de rhum!_  
_La boisson et le diable se sont chargés des autres,_  
_Yohoho et une bouteille de rhum!_  
_  
Le chanteur apparut soudain à quelques mètres de lui, comme suspendu en l'air, la regardant tomber, sa bouteille de rhum à la main._  
_Flint, sa face ravagée par l'alcool et une vie entière de débauche, violacée, presque bleuâtre._  
_Sa voix rauque, éraillée, aussi râpeuse que du sable._  
_Les pièces de huit sur ses yeux._  
_\- Vous êtes mort, cria-t-il._  
_\- Mort, mort, mort...lui renvoya l'écho._  
_Il lui sourit d'un air sardonique en agitant sa bouteille, puis disparut.  
_  
_C'était Jones à sa place, ses tentacules se tordant de fureur._  
_\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, un petit oiseau, un petit oiseau qui n'a jamais appris à voler..._  
_Les appendices gluants se portèrent vers lui, sifflant comme des serpents, mais se volatilisèrent avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre._

_Beckett à présent.  
Beckett brûlé, carbonisé, noir de suie, craquelé._  
_Beckett avec son tisonnier marqué du P infamant qui rougeoyait comme un soleil miniature, et il essayait désespérément de l'éviter._  
_\- Danse, petit moineau, danse! vociférait-il.  
_  
_Et puis ce n'était plus lui mais Barbe Noire, avec ses yeux fous et les flammes qui fumaient dans ses cheveux._  
_\- Démon! hurlait-il, et il tendait ses mains griffues en avant pour l'aggriper, avant d'exploser dans un nuage de fumée.  
_  
_À sa place se tenait Elizabeth, sale et débraillée, couverte de boue et de sang. Elle tendit la main et cette fois ci lui attrapa le poignet._  
_La chute se stoppa brutalement._  
_\- Vole, Jack, murmura-t-elle._  
_\- Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas d'ailes, répondit-il._  
_Elle le regardait, mais comme si elle ne le voyait pas._  
_\- Bien sûr, dit-elle tristement. Swann, Sparrow, le cygne et le moineau. Le cygne a des ailes._  
_Elle le lâcha et disparut.  
_  
_Il tombait de plus en plus vite, battant dérisoirement des bras._  
_La mer se rapprochait. Les sirènes l'attendaient, griffes et crocs prêts à le déchiqueter, à se refermer sur lui et à l'entraîner dans les abysses sombres, si sombres, où jamais lumière ne passait..._  
_Le Kraken ouvrait sa gueule, soufflant son haleine froide tandis qu'il se débattait pour échapper aux tentacules qui l'enserraient, le broyaient...  
_  
_Il atterrit sur un sol dur._  
_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement sur une lumière aveuglante.  
__L'Antre de Davy Jones s'étendait devant lui, immense, avec ses dunes d'une couleur d'ossements et ce soleil implacable, plaqué sur le ciel vide, semblable à une pièce de huit chauffée à blanc._  
_Et toujours la chanson, assourdissante, qui écorchait ses tympans à vif.  
_  
_Quinze matelots sur le coffre du mort,_  
_Yohoho et une bouteille de rhum!_  
_La boisson et le diable se sont chargés des autres,_  
_Yohoho et une bouteille de rhum!  
_  
_Le rire de Flint rebondit sur les dunes, un rire de dément._  
_\- Maudits, maudits, tous maudits, hurlait-il._  
_Sa main se mit à le démanger comme un tison._  
_La Marque Noire s'élargissait sur sa paume, coulant entre ses doigts comme du goudron._  
_Il pivota pour se retrouver face à un double de lui-même, deux trous sans fond à la place des orbites, qui se consumait lentement, tombant en cendres emportées par un vent inexistant._  
_\- Menteur, souffla son image, parjure, voleur, pirate..._  
_Il secoua la tête et recula, se heurtant à un mur invisible._  
_\- Meurtrier..._  
_Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, des larmes de sang, poisseuses et brûlantes._  
_Et toujours le rire fou de Flint et la chanson, la chanson...  
_  
_Quinze matelots sur le coffre du mort,_  
_Yohoho et une bouteille de rhum!_  
_La boisson et le diable se sont chargés des autres,_  
_Yohoho et une bouteille de rhum_!

Jack Sparrow se réveilla avec la chanson dans la tête et une atroce gueule de bois. Son coeur palpitait comme un oiseau mourant dans sa poitrine, sa peau nue était trempée de sueur.  
Un jour poussiéreux se levait à travers le rideau de paille.  
La fille couchée à côté de lui grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et se retourna. Il ne se rappelait pas de son nom, tout comme de la soirée de la veille. Mais si elle était là, c'est qu'il avait dû lui trouver quelque intérêt.  
Jack s'assit sur le bord du lit, qui craqua dangereusement, et plongea sa tête dans ses mains pour essayer de calmer sa migraine persistante. Il en profita pour examiner ses paumes. Bien que crasseuses, il n'y avait pas trace d'une quelconque Marque Noire. Comme d'habitude.  
Le rêve, il le faisait quasiment toutes les nuits, ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait.  
À la longue, il s'y était habitué.  
Toujours cette impression de tomber. D'être un oiseau privé de ses ailes.  
Seuls les intervenants changeaient. Les morts revenaient dans un ballet infernal. Pas tous les mêmes, pas tous en même temps.  
Du moins savait-il que ces morts-ci étaient vraiment morts. Parce que lui-même était la preuve vivante que parfois, les choses reviennent.

_Sorrow found me when I was young_  
_ Sorrow waited, sorrow won_  
_ Sorrow they put me on the pill_  
_ It's in my honey, it's in my milk_

Beckett, il l'avait vu brûler. Un drapeau de sa chère Compagnie des Indes lui avait servi de linceul lorsque son corps carbonisé avait sombré dans les abysses.  
Jones était mort de la main de Will, bien qu'il ne puisse nier une certaine part de responsabilité.  
Barbe Noire...il ne savait pas lui-même si il avait sciemment intervertit les coupes. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.  
Flint, c'était le rhum qui l'avait tué, à Savannah. L'avait mit deux jours à crever, deux jours à rire et à chanter avant qu'un ultime hoquet ne le rabatte sur sa couchette, la langue pendante. Il aurait pu aller chercher le trésor avec Silver et Bones et les autres, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. À l'époque, il était juste Jack, le mousse de douze ans, envoyé ici parce que son père avait pensé que ça lui mettrait du plomb dans la cervelle.  
Et aux dernières nouvelles, Elizabeth était bien vivante et en bonne santé à Molokai, à attendre sagement la visite décennale de son eunuque immortel de mari tout en élevant le gosse qu'elle en avait eu. William Turner III. Quelle originalité.  
N'étant directement responsable de rien, il était persuadée de n'avoir rien à craindre d'autre que de stupides rêves. Inoffensifs.  
Les défunts ne racontaient pas d'histoire, et être en vie en les sachant morts lui suffisait amplement.

_Don't leave my hyper heart alone on the water  
Cover me in rag and bone sympathy_  
_ 'cos I don't wanna get over you_  
_ I don't wanna get over you_

Jack se leva et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés partout dans la pièce pourtant exigüe.  
Curieux qu'il n'ait pas rêvé de Will. Ni d'Angelica. Elle avait toujours une place dans ses rêves. Toujours les yeux remplis de haine, ses joues striées de larmes de rage.  
Il jeta un regard à la fille dans le lit. Elle était rousse, avec des taches de rousseur et un physique assez quelconque.  
Même s'il avait passé la nuit avec elle, il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été là.  
Il ne s'en souvenait pas, sa gueule de bois spectaculaire aidant.  
Avait-ce été Elizabeth, délicate blonde ivoirine aux yeux ambrés et à la chevelure solaire? Ou Angelica, beauté andalouse aux cheveux et aux yeux de nuit? Ou les deux à la fois?  
Ça revenait quasiment au même. Il les projetait dans toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait, sans jamais en garder aucun souvenir, justement parce qu'inaccessibles pour lui.  
Elizabeth était mariée. Angelica le haïssait.  
Il était le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Il n'était pas supposé avoir des regrets. Il n'était pas supposé avoir de sentiments.  
Mais s'il ne pouvait pas les avoir toutes les deux, il n'en choisirait aucune. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour. Mais cela devait certainement en être puisque cela faisait souffrir. Et si cela faisait souffrir, alors il n'en voulait pas.

_Sorrow's my body on the waves  
Sorrow's a girl inside my cake_  
_ I live in a city sorrow built_  
_It's in my honey, it's in my milk_

Jack se rhabilla et quitta la pièce, attrapant une bouteille de rhum au passage.  
La mer était et resterait son unique amour, la seule femme qui ne l'avait jamais déçu, ne l'avait jamais trompé, jamais abandonné.  
Il était le capitaine Jack Sparrow, la mer l'appelait une fois de plus et il y répondrait. Elle l'avait vu naître et il savait qu'elle verrait aussi sa fin.  
Au point où il en était, cela n'importait plus.

_Don't leave my hyper heart alone on the water  
Cover me in rag and bone sympathy_  
_'cos I don't wanna get over you_  
_ I don't wanna get over you_

Jack porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Le liquide ambré lui brûla délicieusement la gorge.  
Le soleil se levait sur Tortuga. Il avait toujours aimé les lever de soleil, mais il y avait eu un lever de soleil la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Elizabeth. Et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui restait toujours les couchers de soleil, parce que la dernière vision qu'il avait eu d'Angelica avait été auréolée de la lumière orangée du couchant. Lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué être enceinte de lui. Elle mentait. Pas que ça change quoi que ce soit, du reste.  
Jack soupira.  
Tout était simple autrefois. Quand il était le capitaine Jack Sparrow et pas un pitoyable ivrogne toujours à courir après ce qu'il ne pouvait obtenir. Cela le ramenait juste à sa nature de mortel, toujours désireux de l'impossible, malgré tout ses efforts pour se démarquer du reste du monde.  
Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu, tout compte fait, qu'il reste dans l'Antre. Les morts ne racontaient pas d'histoires, et ne souffraient pas non plus.  
Ou alors, la souffrance n'était pas la même.  
Jack ferma les yeux, les images des deux femmes tournoyant, se confondant sous ses paupières fermées. Il leva sa bouteille en un geste dérisoire vers les deux éternelles absentes.  
\- Trinquons mes jolies, yoho...

_Don't leave my hyper heart alone on the water  
Cover me in rag and bone sympathy_  
_ 'cos I don't wanna get over you_  
_ I don't wanna get over you_

Fin


End file.
